What value of $x$ makes the equation below true: $$2x + 4 = |{-17 + 3}|$$
Note that $|{-17 + 3}| = |{-14}| = 14$.  Thus we must solve $2x + 4 = 14$, which is the same as $2x = 10$, or $x = \boxed{5}$.